A Gundam Girl
by QueenPiscies
Summary: In truth, there has been someone protecting them from the begining,and she is now known, but will she just bring her own demons to the Gundam boys? Chapter 10now up
1. Introductions and Wufei gets his but Kic...

Quickly Alanna finished off the last Moblie Doll and brushed a strand of stray hair that had fallen out of her pony tail away from her face. "Finally." she sat back and looked around, and hid when she saw the five mobile suits the raven haired, blue eyed girl had been secretly helping, with out them knowing. She turned on the device that allowed her to montior their communications. She smirked as the dirty-blonde boy named Duo got firmly reprimanded by the black haired boy Wufei.  
"HEY! We still won? Right?" then Heero spoke up.  
"Thats what isn't good. I counted twenty Mobile Dolls, we only destroyed fifteen."  
"So, maybe some of them retreated?" That was Quatre. Always never wanted to kill anyone.  
"Doubt it, they're about as likely as Wufei to retreat." Heero commented. Alanna gulped and decided it was time to get them to find her. She put on her space suit, punched herself in the eye, ruffled her hair, to make it look like she was ruffed up, then put on a helmet. She programmed her gundam to look like a shuttle and stealfly follow her, then ejected, and floated into their view, feigning unconious.  
"Heero? I think I see someone." Heero turned on his outside viewer and zoomed in on it, as did the rest of the Gundam boys.  
"Humph, a weak onna."  
"She looks hurt." Quartre went over and used his gundam to pick her up, he went out in a space suit and brought her into his gundam "Some one hit her, she has a black eye. Lets take her back to the colony." Duo got a look at her and whistled  
"Aww man! Why can't I get the hot chick the Death Scyces?"  
"Because." that was all Heero answered. Duo pouted and the five went back, not relising the shuttle following them.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They soon reached a colony base and Duo, after much whining and pouting, carried her into a hospital room. Alanna was fake moaning, and made it look like she was waking up ^Thank gods for those acting lessons^ she screamed when she saw someone was carring her, and flipped out of his arms, and got in a defencive martial arts postion. Duo's ears where ringing, Quarte was surprised, Trowa was slightly interested (A/N: Notice how Trowa hasn't talked at all, hes very quiet), Wufei was slightly impressed, but didn't show it, and Heero had a gun pointed at her head. ^Time to play helpless confused girl^ she smiled inwardly at the thought. She had already been given her story by Doctor X, the one in control of the Protector's Protectors, the organization that helped to make sure that the big Gundams didn't get blown to smiltherines.  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "And how the hell did I get here?" she eyed the gun, and stayed in a postion so she could dodge. Quarte was the first to step up "I'm Quarte, this is Duo, Wufei, the one with the gun is Heero, and that Trowa. Now, who are you miss?" she pushed back a strand of hair.  
"Alanna. How did I get here?"  
"Well Miss Alanna, we found you floating in space..." she cursed, and felt her eye.  
"I guess I lost my fight then." she stood up out of her postion. And then Wufei said something about weak onnas "YOU'RE SOOO LUCKY YOUR FRIEND HAS A GUN POINTED AT MY HEAD! OTHERWISE I WOULD SHOW YOU EXCATLY HOW WRONG YOU ARE!" At this Duo smiled  
"Hey, Heero, put away the gun, I want to see that."   
"Yes Heero, put away your gun, I want to teach this weak onna a lesson." Heero humphed and put it away, in a split second, Alanna had pounced on Wufei, kicked away his sword, and they were busy trying to wreastle eachother to the ground, each pulling on the others ponytail. Duo was laughing his head off, Heero and Trowa lifted a single eyebrow, slightly impressed, and Quatre was just worried. Soon Alanna had the advantage, and had her knee into Wufei's spine, and had pinned him down, pulling his head up by the braid.  
"Now who's the weak onna? Give, and you'd better, or I'll gladly pull this braid clear off your head." Wufei reluctantly nodded. She got up off of him and walked backed towards the exit, just as she was about to reach the handle, Heero shot, making her draw her hand back "What your problem? Itchy trigger finger?" Duo murmered agreement, and Heero glared at him.  
"You know who we are, you must be retained."  
"Oh? Really. Well, you know who I am. Whats so special about you. You have a superiority clomplex, Trowa is hecka quiet, Duo is high on sugar and likes to look at girls, YES I SAW YOU! Wufei thinks all girls are weaklings, and Quatre is nieve. Thats about all I see is special about you."  
"How did you end up in space?"  
"Classified." Heero raised his eyebrow.  
"Who gave you the black eye?"  
"Some pilot." not really a lie  
"Which?"  
"Classified." All of the Gundam boys exchanged glances.  
"Miss Alanna, you need to come with us."  
"Oh?" Heero lifted up his gun.  
"Yes, you do." Alanna looked at Trowa.  
"Wow, you talked, its a miracle!" she smirked. "Fine, its not like I could possibly get into anymore trouble." Heero motioned for her to get infront of them, and he promptly marched her right into the doctor's office. 


	2. Sorta a prisoner, and talking with DrX

Alanna sighed as the doctor checked her eye and other vitals. Heero still had his gun pointed at her.  
"Heero, is that really nessecary?" Alanna asked  
"Yes." she sighed again. Soon the doctor declared her just fine, but she left with a cold patch over her eye and a gun pointed at her head. They took her to a car. ^probablly hid their gundams by now.^ she smirked inwardly  
"Nice car." she was busy fixing her hair, taking it down so it fell to her waist, and puting it back up into the rubber band. Wufei saw this.  
"Onna." he said under his breath.  
"You beat you." she said back. Duo was trying as hard as he could not to crack up. Wufei just got a disguisted look on his face as they all went into the car, when she was buckeled in, Heero finally put away the gun. Alanna settled back and closed her eyes. ^ What will my next move be, I guess I'll just bide my time until they have a mission, it will be then that I reveal myself^ she had an inward smirk and opened her eyes.  
"What where you thinking about?" Quatre  
"How soon I'm gonna be able to go back home, though with Mr.Friendly over there, I think it will be after I'm brainwashed." she rolled her eyes.  
"Not a bad idea. Is that possible Trowa."  
"No." Alanna smirked  
"I'm not giving you anymore ideas." she looked out, and relised that she couldn't see out the window, and her view from the front was blocked.  
"Jeez, are you guys like secret agents or something?"  
"Are you?" Heero asked in reply.  
"How about I give you both of our answers, Classified." she stuck her tounge out at him. This was gonna be a long drive  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They finally stopped, and Alanna got out. In front of her was a huge mansion, she acted surprised.  
"You guys must be rich."  
"Nah, just Quarte. Wanna see my room?" Duo suddenly got a glare from Heero that meant 'No flirting with a possible enemy, or I will shoot you.' Duo desided against it "Or we can get you set up in your own." Alanna stiffled a giggle and followed, taking in all of her surroundings. Her BattagliaSchutz gundam was probabbly well hidden by now, close by too. She was lead to a tiny but well richly outfitted room.  
"Thank you very much Quatre." she smiled and looked around (A/N:When you review, please put up a possible pairing for her, I can't decide.) "This really isn't nessecary for a prisoner." he looked back at her, startled. "And I can tell you guys are military, its in your walk. And I am a prisoner in a sense, I doubt Heero will let me two steps off of this property with out an escort." she ran her fingers across the dresser. "Where's my space suit.?"  
"Heero's inspecting it."  
"Figures." they had prepared for this, it looked like a normal space suit from a passenger shuttle for civilans. There was only one clue, a tiny X printed on the inside that you would need a microscope to see. She sat down on the bed and bounced. She got up and looked in the closet. "Wow, you're good, what did you do, take my measurements when I was uncounisous?" Quarte blushed "Its okay, worse has happened to me." she smiled and took off the ice patch. "This thing is getting on my nerves, well, go. These clothes are dirty, go, shoo." she got Quatre out and made sure no one was near the door, and locked it, and turned on her watch. "Dr.X. I'm with the pilots."  
"So soon?"  
"Couldn't be helped. They counted the dolls before I destoried five of them. But I'll make do. They still on the Relena misson?"  
"Yes."  
"Likely time until next gundam battle?"  
"Two weeks." she cursed and signed out and changed into some jeans and a tank top. Her hair still in the pony tail, but with two long bangs hanging down each side of her face. She went out and looked at all of the pilots.  
"How much explaining do you want?" 


	3. A made up history, and a mission

Discloser:I do not own Gundam, but I do own Alanna, SO BACK OFF!  
A/N:Hey! Okay guys, here is the voting for pairing so far:  
Quatre:1  
The others:0  
Okay, pathetic. PLEASE REVIEW! VOTE! You can e-mail me at smoonandhpotterfan@yahoo.com. Warning:There will soon be a lot of Relena bashing, its too hard not too!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"A lot." Trowa, for once. Alanna smirked.  
"Let me guess, I don't tell you, and Mr.I-really-need-to-shoot-someone-now is going to take his anger out on little ole me?"  
"Yes, and you're not little." Alanna snorted at Heero's comment. She really wanted to pull the gun she had on her out on him. She had hid it where they wouldn't find it. She looked for a seat and Duo motioned to the couch he was sitting on and ignored Heero's glare. She sat next to him.  
"I guess I'll start at the shuttle flight. I was running from home, my old boyfriend stalked me, got on the shuttle with me, with out me knowing. I am a tenth degree black belt in karate and have some black belts in a few other forms of martial arts. Anyway, he still had more training than me, he was a pilot, and I gave you the answer he always gave me when I asked what type of pilot, Classified. I broke up with him, why, none of your business. He became obessesed, I decided to go to a colony to get away from him, but he followed me, we fought, I lost, he put me in a space suit and ejected me from the shuttle, and thats how I got there, and I assume you found me floating in space. There, you happy, because I won't say it again." all of the boys were kinda stunned, and Duo was blinking. "Well, since none of you have anything to say, I'm going to the kitchen to eat." she stood up and walked out, all of the boys still stunned. When she was out of earshot, she giggled. She had hoped for that expression. She grabbed some bread, peanut butter and honey and proceded to make a sandwich. Meanwhile, the boys had shaken it off and had started talking.  
"I don't like that onna. She's hiding something." Wufei said.  
"Awww, you're still sore because she beat your butt." Duo interjected.  
"Still, she is hiding something." Quarte agreed with Wufei. Heero was typing on the computer, then a message popped up from Dr. J.  
"We'll worry about her later, we've got a gundam misson." 


	4. Author's notes, VOTE OR I'LL BE DISCONTI...

Votes so far:  
Quatre:1  
Trowa:1  
Duo:1  
Wufei:1  
Herro:Nada  
Okay, thanks to the 4 people who voted, Herro is now out of the running, so one vote can decide it. YOU could choose, so VOTE! I'm not posting the next chapter till you do. 


	5. The fight, and a few explainations GO GU...

Quatre:1  
Duo:1  
Wufei:1  
Trowa/Heero:Zilch  
Oh, thank you guys so much. VOTE! THough thanks to the two people that did:  
Anonymous  
andTenshi no Shi.  
Thanks guys!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alanna's watch beeped. She looked around, then ran into a bathroom and pressed a small button and Dr.X came up.  
"You're lucky I wasn't around the boys!"  
"Yes. They recieved a gundam misson."  
"Good, I can blow my cover then?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Over and out." she grinned. She was glad she didn't have to be away from BattagliaSchutz very long now, did she. She went back into the kitchen, and took a big bite out of her sandwich when the boys walked in.  
"Alanna, you'll have to stay here alone for a few days." Quatre said.  
"Why?" She acted bewildered.  
"Because we have to visit someone, onna." Just guess who that was.  
"Fine. I'm sure I can keep busy here. Have a nice trip." She smiled and took another bite out of her sandwich.  
"Thats all?" Duo thought she would be more curious.  
"I'm kinda eating, and I get angry if I'm interupted while eating, and I can whoop your butt as bad as Wufei's." Duo was a teensy bit more scared then when Heero pulled his gun out on him.  
"O. okay, I'll remember that."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Now." Heero said, and left, the rest of the boys following. She waited a little while, then shoved down the rest of her sandwich and switched it to radar mode. A teeny bleep appeared on it, and she headed in that directon. She ran into some woods that were close to the mansion. She headed in, and soon was right next to the bleep. She looked around, then found a tiny glimmor.   
"There you are Battaglia." she smiled and cleared away some leaves (A/N: Don't think about how its possible to hide an entire gundam, IT JUST IS!) She jumped into the cockpit and pinned up her bangs. "Now, where are they." she pushed a button and she recived another radar reading. "Just now leaving. " she smiled "Well Battaglia, lets make ourselfs known." the gundam stood up and walked out of the forest, then took off. She followed the gundams at a distance. She had her energy staff out and ready, and slowly approached them when they stopped. She hid behind a passing astroid. Her eyes darted around, looking for the enemy. Her eyes widen as she sees a Mobile Doll come up behind them. She looked at what the pilots where doing, oh great, refering a small word battle between Duo and Wufei. She groaned and got into a position where they couldn't see her, and the second the doll had attacked:  
"LOOK OUT!" she quickly smaked it down with her energy staff and then speared it though the middle. All of the pilots looked at her, realizing how close they came. She then appeared on their communication screens.  
"Alanna?!!" Amazing how they all did that at once.  
"I'll explain later, now, there are about 20 mobile dolls heading our way!"  
All of the boys whipped around and saw them, heading straight towards them. (A/N:I'm really not good at battle scenes, who is? but I'll try my best, its gonna be short) Soon they were all too busy to think about Alanna, just glad there was an extra hand. These mobile dolls had a new, faster weapon. After about an hour straight, all of the mobile dolls where gone, and Alanna had a laser gun pointed at her, from, surprise surprise, trigger happy HEERO!   
"Who are you really? How do you have a gundam?"  
"I am Alanna Guerrero. I am a gundam pilot that is a part of Dr.X's section, the Protectors' Protectors. I have been protecting you boys since you've recived your first gundams. Yuy even longer. My gundam's name is BattagliaSchutz. She is armed with an energy staff along with laser cannons and guns and stuff. I was forced into revealing myself to you because you just had to count those mobile suits before you destroyed them, and I destroyed five. Thats why you only had to deal with 15."  
"If so, then how did you get that black eye, you said a pilot gave it to you." that was Duo.  
"And a pilot did. I gave it to myself in order to make it more believable." she smiled "Lets get going, and I'll show you the papers, Dr. J also knows about me."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
So far so good. REVIEW AND VOTE PEOPLE! PUSH THE BUTTON! You know you want to, push it, push it. 


	6. Chapter 5:We're off to see DrJ, the wond...

Trowa:2  
Quatre:3  
Duo:4  
Wufei:2  
Looks like Duo won, hmmm, maybe I should make a love triangle. Hehe. Just kidding! YAY! I've started Relena bashing in this chapter.  
Voting is closed  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 5  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Alanna powered up the BattagliaSchutz and started back to the colony.  
"Heero, you don't put that gun down now I will blast it out of your hand." she said, not even looking back.  
"Why should I?" she immediatly turned around and hit Heero's gundam's hand (A/N:oh, I am SO good), causing the gundam to drop the gun.  
"Thats why. I've been trained twice as hard as the rest of you, the only reason I'm not like Heero is they got me when I was seven and they had trouble taking away my emotions. I've always been stuborn. Go on, you doubt me, call Dr. J now. You can meet me at his work place." her eyes' fire got stronger as she said this, she then blasted off, and Trowa was about to follow her when Quatre grabbed the foot of Trowa's gundam and shook his head. Trowa nodded and watched the little light that was now Alanna's gundam.  
"So, Heero, do we go after the babe? That whooped both your's and Wu-man's butt?" Duo dodged a shot from Wufei.  
"No, first we contact Dr.J, then we follow her." Heero tapped on his computer and Dr.J appeared. "Dr. J, we have come up against an Alanna Guerrero."  
"Ah, yes, I was wondering when she would show up."  
"You knew about her?"  
"Yes, though not much. Dr. X's section usually keeps quiet."  
"and we didn't know because?"  
"No need, ah, I see her gundam coming in now, you boys head over here now."  
"Yes sir." With that Heero took off after Alanna, and the boys followed, Wufei muttering something about weak onnas piloting gundams being an injustice. Meanwhile Alanna was sitting in Dr.J's apartment.  
"Did he follow you?"  
"If we're thinking about the same person, I don't think so, but I'm still careful. I don't want the ones I protect to be endangered by me. I don't like failing missons."  
"Good. Ah, here they are now." Duo came bounding in.  
"Alanna! Why didn't you tell us? Come on, we've kept secrets before." Alanna grined, Duo was so refreshingly like a child.  
"Because, I couldn't let you know that someone was protecting you or you might not fight to your fullest. All of you are incredibly good pilots, thats why you have a protector, me, we can't let you die." she smiled at all of the pilots. "I have been watching Yuy since I came here, I'm awfully good at protecting from afar. I have been, spying, on you. Help has come though Dr.J. Though you guys have worried me more than once, like when Heero shot a hidden camra I had when he was firing a warning shot to break up Duo and Wufei. Watching those two is quite entertaining." she laughed to herself "I could also be in Hollywood, being a good actor is an important part of the job." All of the pilots looked at her, then Trowa spoke up.  
"So thats how you beat Wufei, you have studied his fighting style."  
"Yes, I have, "  
"Wait, how much have you spied on us?" Duo chimed in, and Alanna blushed.  
"Well, um, only when you were decent. Though I have accidently turned on a camera in your rooms when you where changing, but I turned them off." she blushed a deaper red after she glanced at Quatre, and promptly looked away, they all noticed, Quatre blushed, Duo giggled, and the rest "harumph"ed.  
"I believe you will be taking down the cameras."  
"No, they may still be needed, like it or not, this is my misson. I protect you, no matter what the cost." she looked at each of them. "I hope you understand." All of them nodded ^Wow, this girl is serious. She is amazing^(A/N:I'm goona be mean and not tell you who thought that ];-) ). Alanna got up "If you don't mind, I need to go and do some minor repairs to Battaglia." she stood up, but Heero grabbed her wrist, she looked down at him. "Yes Heero?"  
"How come you never talked to me?"  
"Like I said, I was trained twice as hard as all of you, I barely even had time to sleep, I often saw you out of the corner of my eye, training." she shrugged "I had no time, I am sorry for that." she grinned wryly "Except for maybe the time I ran away." Dr. J shook his head  
"No one could forget that, Oz almost caught you." Heero looked at her.  
"That was you?" She nodded. He let her go and she went to her gundam.  
"Well Battaglia, this part of my life will be interesting." She smiled and got to work. Meanwhile, Duo and Quatre were blinking, Heero was mulling (A/N:you have GOT to love that word), Wufei was muttering about injustice and Trowa was kinda just sitting there. Duo finally shook himself out of that.  
"Wow, so there has been six of us all along." Quatre nodded.  
"Alanna had a good idea, I'm gonna go repair my gundam." Trowa got up and left.   
"Man, no wonder she could beat Wu-man."  
"Shut up Maxwell." Duo smiled and sat back.  
"So, Dr.J, to we continue with the Relena misson?" Duo asked ^Please say no, please say no, please say no!^ He thought.  
"Yes, you do." ^DAMN!^ "An Alanna will be going to the school with you, under cover."  
"Oh, Relena's gonna just love that. She'll probally think Alanna is trying to steal her Heero." he batted his eyes when he said 'Her Heero', ignoring the daggers being glared at him by the stated person.  
"Duo does have a point, Relena already thinks half of the girls at that school are trying to steal Heero, just because they accidently ran into him or said 'Hi.'" Quatre said.  
"Hn." was Heero's response.  
"Relena will know of Alanna and her misson, and Alanna will be in all of your classes and will be around at least one of you at all times. The arrangements have already been made by Dr.X."  
"So, do all of you have names that are just one letter?" Dr.J ignored Duo.  
Alanna was finished with her gundam and she had grease on her face. It was then she noticed Trowa ^I wonder how long he's been here, oh, finally! I can actually touch their gundams and figure out how to use them!^ she walked up to Trowa   
"Hey. Mind if I take a look?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks." she smiled and walked around the gundam, looking it up and down, then climbed up on a ladder and went inside the cockpit. "Pretty normal, just like the files." she climbed out and looked at the head part. "Extrodinary gundam, but I still prefer Battaglia." she jumped down and landed next to Trowa. "You know something, I think the most I've ever heard you say in person at once is ten words, max. You are really quiet. But I know you can say more than that, unless my camera's lie." she looked at him.  
"I think before I speak."  
"Oh, you always have been the opposite of Duo." she got a small smile out of him. "I'm gonna go wash up. Ja ne!" she waved and walked away to the bathroom. When she reached it she quickly washed her face, and got a good first look at her eye. "Ouch, I don't know my own strength." she gingerly fingered it, and felt it starting to throb "Firgures, the second I look at it it starts hurting." she walked out and went up to where the others where. "I'll be starting actually being seen at school as a student once this eye goes down." she shook her head "I really need to stop hurting myself." she smiled "Well, when you guys are ready, I'm gonna go get some ice for this thing." she waved at the boys, then shouted out "Don't worry, I won't annoy Relena, too much." she grinned a slightly evil grin, and all of the boys sweatdropped.  
"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay, I'm gonna write the next chapter here too, k?  
Chapter 6  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It had been about two weeks, and her black eye just needed one more day. Alanna watched Duo poking Heero in the back of the neck during class from a tree close to the window, blending in surprisingly well, only the pilots knew she was there. She shifted legs and grinned evilly. ^Today, I torture Ms. Relena Peacecraft.^ it was all she could do to keep from cackling. This was the last class of the day, it was also Monday. She needed to go shopping for her uniform. The bell rang and she watched them walk out, and then climbed down from the two story tree. She waited at the front door until the others came out, Relena clutching onto Heero's arm, and Heero looking extremly annoyed. Duo was snickering, and the rest were trying to ignore it. Alanna stepped up.  
"Hello all! Especially you Heero!" she went over and gave Heero a kiss on the cheek, making Relena turn ten shades of green, plus a few other colors. ^Hehe, serves you right.^ Heero then glared daggers at her so she shrugged and gave the rest of the boys a kiss on the cheek. Duo rather liked her stunt. Though, to Alanna's dissappointment, Relena relaxed. She stood next to Duo and whispered to him  
"He always has to ruin my fun."  
"Yes, though I did kinda like a certain shade of red she turned." he whispered back. Alanna giggled.  
"Well, we need to get shopping, I need a uniform." Wufei decided to speak up.  
"I am not going shopping. Why couldn't you go why we where in school?"  
"Because I have my 24 hour job! You are all going whether you like it or not. Oh, Ms.Peacecraft, I'm afraid you draw fire, you really should go home, I have my misson." Relena turned a color that previously they all thought was impossible for a human to change into.  
"I WILL NOT LEAVE MY HEERO AROUND A, A..."  
"Tsk tsk Ms. Peacecraft, a lady in public should hold her tounge." Duo was holding back a huge laugh that would soon burst out, and the rest where kinda holding back laughs too. Relena deeped the color and stormed off. Suddenly Duo burst out laughing, rolling on the ground, and Quatre let out a snort and Trowa and Wufei gave a huge smile, and it was easy to tell Heero was visibly trying to hold back a smile. "You're welcome Heero. Come on, shopping, I'll drive." she held the keys that had been in Duo's pocket.  
"HEY! Those are my keys!"  
"If I don't drive I will purposly take hours." Duo sulked but agreed, and they all piled in. Alanna slammed down the pedal and drove off at break neck speed, the trip to the mall should've taken 15 minutes, it took ten. Half of the boys where digging their nails into the leather, the rest where just wide eyed. "Okay, we're here!"  
"Thank God."  
"OMG! Quatre cursed!" Alanna joked "Come on, I'm not that bad."  
"Yes you are onna."  
"Its Alanna." Wufei just humphed. Alanna somehow grabbed all of them and dragged them into the store, either by ponytail or shirt collar, ignoring the gun pointed at her head. "Heero, put the gun away." she let them go when they were inside, though she still held Duo and Wufei by their braids, because she still thought they might try to run. She went up to the counter. "Please direct me to the Peacecraft Academy Uniforms." she smiled and the man pointed her in the right way. She walked off, still pulling the two boys by the braid.  
"Ouch! Hey! Alanna! This isn't nessecary! ALANNA!" Alanna sighed  
"Fine, but if you run away, I'm keeping the keys. And I'm driving and choosing the music." Duo gulped and nodded and she let him go "Same goes for you Wufei." she let them go and stopped at the right section, only to see a huge picture of Relena "AHHH! My eyes!" she covered her eyes and shuddered. Silently the rest of the gundam boys agreed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry, writers block. I promise I'm working on the next chapter, k? Thanks, oh, and:  
Push it, push the button, If you don't push the button, the CURSE OF THE PIGGYS BE UPON YOU!  
~Queen Piscies 


	7. Short but sweet, shopping trip over, a p...

Hey all! Sorry its been a while. You know, I've made my own descion as to who Alanna will be paired up with, it might be Duo, it might not, and no one is kicked out. Hehe, I am so evil. Well, please review after this chapter, and if any of you are willing to draw a picture of Alanna that looks like it might've come out of gundam wing, PLEASE E-MAIL IT TO ME! Once again my e-mail is at smoonandhpotterfan@yahoo.com.Or you can just post it somewhere and give me the address.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its Charactors, except Alanna and all other Origanals  
And now on with the story!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After about an hour of chosing clothes, they were done, and the boys looked bored to death. Alanna gave an exsaperated sigh.  
"Fine, we'll go back to Quatre's." Duo let out a whoop of joy, and even Heero seemed releived. Alanna walked out to the car, but Heero pointed a gun at her head, *again*.  
"Keys. Now." Alanna let out another sigh and threw the keys at Heero's head.  
"At least I now know what to hang over your guys head, besides some pictures." Alanna skipped over to the car and jumped in the front seat, then looked over at the boys, all of their eyes, including Heero's, was twitching. Alanna smiled happily "Well, lets go." Quatre shook his head.  
"It is so hard to believe she is older than us." Quatre got in and Duo got his keys back. Duo was busy forming a plan in his head ^I know exactly how to get those pictures back, and then use them to hang over the guy's heads! Along with a blackmail for Alanna^ He smiled to himself and Alanna looked over her purchases, thinking how best to annoy Relena. She smiled, maybe a little help from Duo.  
"So, Alanna, what type of pictures are these?"  
"Oh, I have one of Heero drunk which Relena will love, uh, one of Wufei in a pink shirt, one of Quatre sucking his thumb, Trowa doing Karioke, and one of you which I will leave a secret, but its the best of all!" she smiled and the rest of them looked worried "Hey Duo, you want to help me with a prank plan for Relena?" Duo smiled, perfect.  
"Yea, sounds fun." 


	8. Hacking, a replacement for the last chap...

Sorry its taken me so long, school and junk, and writers block, and I'm trying to make this chapter long, so, hope you like! AND REVIEW! I want 5 reviews for this before I write a new chapter. Romance is going to come slow, and I have a plan, at least as much as I ever have one, but it will start a little in this chapter, but not much. And this chapter will also start to show exactly how good and serious a fighter Alanna can be, and the mystery man who seems to haunt her is starting to materialize a bit more. So, on with the show!  
  
----  
  
Heero and the others glared at Alanna.  
  
"Hey, I've had to be invisible for the past couple years. I deserve a bit of fun."  
  
"You're taking it overboard." She shrugged as they reached home and then her watch beeped, and Dr.X started yelling at her.  
  
"GOOFING OFF...MORE SERIOUSLY....WAR NOT RECESS....DUTY!"  
  
"Okay! I get it! I'll buckle down!"  
  
"And leave Peacecraft alone." She stuck her tounge out  
  
"Fine." she closed the watch "Duo, going to have to cancel that prank."  
  
"Awww, guess I'll have to do it alone."   
  
she looked at him apologeticly, the leaned back, sighing. Normally she was more responsible, but she kinda had wanted just to act like a kid, for once. Well, she did have some hacking to do, when she realised her laptop was in her gundam.   
  
"Guys, I need to get to my gundam. I'll be back. Try not to kill eachother, I wouldn't want to miss that." she waved and ran off to where her gundam was hidden. She sighed as she climbed in and grabbed her laptop. She was sick of lying low, but with the previous stunt she pulled about a year ago, OZ, one general in particular, was sure to be watching her, or at least trying to. She sighed and started walking back, clutching her laptop. , She looked up at the sky wondering, not for the first time, what she would've turned out like if she'd've had a normal life. She shook her head, such thoughts were pointless, she needed to be thinking about her mission. She would have to figure out a way to keep Relena off her back, the mission was already complecated enough with the Gundam boys knowing, she couldn't afford Peacecraft finding out. Her training on planning started clicking in.   
  
One, hack into OZ's database and try to figure out how much they knew about her and the boys and their gundams.   
  
Two, start blending in, and report her findings to X.  
  
Three, figure out estimates to possible times when battles might happen.  
  
Four, run over the gundams, basic matience, make sure they haven't been tampered with...this went on until she got back, and because of it her face was a bit more serious then the gundam boys where used to. Quate was the first to see her when she came in.  
  
"Alanna, is everything alright?" she blinked and shook herself out of it.  
  
"Oh, yes, just thinking. I'll be in my room, and one disturbs me, and I'll make it seem as if Heero is a gracious host." she smiled at Quatre and walked off, Quatre sweatdropping after her.  
  
"O-okay. Better go warn Duo." But that was unnessecary, for Duo was in a very stupid place. Alanna's room. She walked in to find him going through a drawer, muttering "Where can that damn photo be?" and not realsing she was there until she cocked her gun, he slowly turned around.  
  
"Uh, hey Alanna. Heh heh. Um, just looking for, um," he glanced at the gun "Spare bullets! Yeah, just ran out, um, have any?" She threw a box of them at him. He hurriedly ran out.  
  
"And Duo, I'm not stupid enough to leave something valuable like blackmail pictures in my room, and if I ever find you in my room again, I will give Wufei the picture." Duo turned blue and hurried out. She sighed, locked the door, checked for any bugs in the room, sat down, opened up her laptop and started hacking.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Where's Alanna?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I think she's still in her room." Answered Duo, flipping through a manga.  
  
"Really, its been almost five hours."  
  
"Eh, girls." Duo shrugged. "No reason to get worried, I mean, she's probablly just looking at magazines, or polishing her gun." he shuddered."She can almost be as scary as Duo."  
  
"Really? What did you do?" Quatre asked calmly. Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Heh, um, I was looking for the photos she said she had in her room."  
  
"Duo, she's a highly trained agent, she wouldn't leave something like that just laying around in her room."  
  
"I know, I found that out." he sighed. "Last time I hope for a miracle like that."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Six hours after she began she finished, finding little, exept for the suspicion from a few things that were unexplained, like certain authorizations that didn't have reasons after them, and a few where sent a bit to close to her for comfort. "He's definitly planning something." she thought out loud as she streched.  
  
"Who is?" out of instinct she had her gun out and aimed it at the person in the doorway. (A/N: should I make this a cliffie? heh heh. Nah, I've been gone for way to long to do that to you guys. You're lucky I feel guiltly)She sighed and put the gun away.  
  
"Don't do that ever again Heero, or you might end up with a bullet in your head." she turned off the computer, and everything but the programs were erased.  
  
"Who is planning something?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
"I have access."  
  
"Not to this you don't. Its my department Yui. I'll tell you if it becomes neccecary." She stood up and streched again and walked out passed him "I'm going to go eat. And don't ever pick my lock again. And tell Peacecraft to stay out of my way, I'm not obligated to keep her alive with my mission perameters, though since she's your guy's mission, I'll give her a longer fuse." with that she was gone, and Heero though as he saw the laptop and shook his head.  
  
^Stupid move^ he picked up the laptop and opened it, and frowned when he saw all files were erased. ^Maybe not.^ he turned off the laptop and put it back exactly as it was and walked out of the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
^I'm going to need to get some better locks for that door.^ She walked into the kitchen, which was empty, since it was very late. She opened the refridgerator door and dug through it, finally finding some stuff to make a sandwich with. She sighed as she sat down and ate it, remembering that General from OZ that wanted the information she had for his army, and her for himself. She felt a shiver up her spine. He was the one person she always treaded lightly around. He knew her too well, way too well. Running away was a mistake, one she would never make again. She was lucky she wasn't executed when she came back, but she was punished, severly. She sighed, she was sure that he was still looking for her, and that alone made her uneasy. She shook her head. All she had wanted was to experience life as a normal teenager, like the ones she had seen when on recon. Happy, no cares, The fate of the earth and colonies didn't involve them. But ever since she was little, she was trained, a few times with Heero, but no major contact, but she was told to observe him carefully, after it was decided he would be Gundam Wing's pilot, and she was chosen long before that to be a Gundam protector. She was raised to be a solider since age 6 or 7, but her personality and spirt had already taken a strong rooting, and they couldn't erase it without causing her such serious harm that she would become usless as a pilot or an agent, so they taught her to repress it. Which she normally did, but whenever there was the slightest chance to let it out, like today, she took it quickly. She sighed and finished off the rest of her sandwich. She was allowing herself time to dwell on things again, she really shouldn't do that. She looked up, and Quatre was standing right infront of her, she blinked, then slapped her forehead. Of course! The boys always had a guard, and right now was Quatre's hour! She should've waited for Duo. Then she might've been able to convince him to leave her alone, the other four were a different story.  
  
"Well, at least you've eaten." Alanna nodded "So what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Junk. Nothing concerning you, besides, Dr. X says its-"  
  
"Classified." she smiled a little  
  
"ya, classified, as is the rest of my life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the internal workings of the United Earth Sphere goes deeper than just you boys, it might even go deeper than me. Actually wouldn't suprise me that much. But, people are kept in the dark, quite frankly its a happier place."  
  
"You'd prefer not knowing the truth?"  
  
"Yes. I'll take your patrol tonight. Go get some sleep."  
  
"No, you probablly should be the one getting some sleep."  
  
"I'm your body guard, and technically, higher ranking than you, go to bed Quatre, I'm used to this sorta thing, at least one of us should get some sleep, and its not gonna be me."  
  
"Its my watch hour."  
  
"But I'm used to staying up all night, good night Quatre. You can go on your own, or I can usher you up there with bullets." Quatre sweatdropped  
  
"Fine, fine." he walked up the stairs  
  
Alanna sighed and took out her gun, then started walking around the mansion in a spefic manner, unknowing that she would meet up with the general who she had been worrying about in twenty-four hours.  
  
----------------  
  
I hope you guys liked it. Not as long as I'd've liked it, but it'll do. What is the general's name? Which Gundam boy will our heroine fall for? Find out next time! hehe, sorry, had to do that. But I'm on a roll with this story, but I can't promise you guy's much with school ^_^'. Sorry. Hope to update soon! Please review!  
  
Lotsa love,  
  
Queen Piscies 


	9. His Name

Hey!! You guys owe me, I wrote this before I got 5 reviews, and am planning to keep on writing, but I'll do it at my own pace unless I get five reviews, which I'll try update once a week if I get that, or after I get five reviews, whatever I feel like. Anyways, this is an important chapter. You'll see. It might be short, but important things come in small packages!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Morning. Right before sunrise actually. Alanna sighed, waiting in the kitchen for the others to get up. Heero had been the hardest to give up his watch, in fact, it ended with both of them having their guns pointed at eachother. She had to order him to bed, then show him her ID card that proved she out-ranked him. She won. Duo was the easiest, all it took was "Go back to bed." and he did. She had used logic with Trowa and the threat of being beaten by an onna *again* with Wufei. Alanna sighed again and took a sip of her coffee. Heero would be up first, then Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, and then Duo would be up whenever. She smiled down at her coffee, sweet coffee, helping her stay awake. Her constant morning companion. She heard Heero walk in.  
  
"Good morning Heero."  
  
----Heero's POV-------  
  
Heero was slightly surprised, even the other Gundam Boys had trouble hearing his approach, and she had read it easily.  
  
"Hn." he poured himself some coffee. He decided he shouldn't underestimate her. She knew all of their habits and she had Heero's training combined with Duo's eccentricness, an EXTREMLY deadly combination to her enemies. Plus she was just as stubborn as the rest of them, she had proven that last night. She wasn't trying to start a conversation with him. Good, because he didn't want to talk. They both sat there in silence, drinking coffee. They sat there in silence for about an hour. Then Quatre came. He made his own breakfast and ate, then Trowa came down and then Wufei.  
  
------Author/Alanna POV--------  
  
"Onna, you better not be planning to take watch again and order us to bed. I don't care if you stay up, but I am not trusting my safety to an onna." *click* Wufei was staring down the barrel of Alanna's gun as she took a bite of toast she had just gotten.  
  
"But you are right now Wufei, or Wu-man." He growled and Quatre suppressed a chuckle, while Heero and Trowa ignored it. She put her gun away and finished her breakfast. "And you have been since each and everyone of you since you became gundam pilots and became so important to the Earth Sphere and its safety. And the fact you never saw me until recently proves how good I am." she stood up "And now I'm going to run maitence on the gundams, I feel a battle coming soon."  
  
"No onna is going near my gundam." (A/N: guess who?!)  
  
"Too late for that wufei, I test drived your gundam when it was first made. I tested every last one of them. Deal with it." And Alanna walked out of the kitchen, grabbing the coffee pot on the way and dumping it out in the sink so Duo wouldn't get any...unnessecary caffine. She walke out of the mansion and got in the car.  
  
%%%Inside%%%  
  
Quatre looked around   
  
"Where are the car keys?" they then heard the car turn on and screech off.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Damn onna."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Alanna parked the car about a mile away from the gundams. She got out and started walking. The gundams were in some old abandoned warehouse that were among other old abandoned warehouses (A/N: Of course). Currently she was walking through an extremel,y old industrial park. She kept a sharp eye and walked slowly. She felt someone following her. She took out her gun, pulling back the hammer. She looked around, then started walking in a different direction. She still got that feeling, and she^ trusted her instincts. She was ^definitly^ being watched. She changed direction one more time to be absolutlely sure, and after that she was. She immediatly turned around, gun pointed infront of her, but no one was there.  
  
"Come out! I know you're here, come out slowly with your hands where I can see them. I will shoot to kill." Her voice had a coldness in them that the gundam boys would think was uncharacteristic, but in truth it wasn't, this was her when she was on duty, which was most of the time. She slowly turned as she said this, looking everywhere, gun pointed infront of her. She then heard a voice from behind her that sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Now Alanna, what way is that to greet an old friend?" she turned around to see a man, about 23, tall, blonde, with dark, hard green eyes, wearing an OZ general's uniform. Her eyes widened, the one thing, person, she was truly afraid of. She whispered his name.  
  
"Sazori." The biggest demon from her past smirked at her. "No."  
  
===============  
  
Hehe, a cliffee. I feel evil, don't worry, i just have to type up the next chappie, but if you want it faster, REVIEW!!!!!!!! Go on, push the button! PUSH IT!!!! 


	10. Author notes and voting so far, YOU CAN ...

hehe, and the votes for pairing so far are:  
  
Quatre:4  
  
Trowa:2(a lot of you guys said Trowa or Quatre, or prefered Quatre)  
  
Heero:5 *blink blink* wow. hmm, her and heero, have to think more 'bout that!  
  
Wufei:2 Her and wufei?! HAHAHAHAHA! sorry, that would, um, might end up worse than Alanna's last relationship.  
  
Duo:3 but I see him more as a brother type.   
  
anyways, this is it so far, and I did have Sazori in mind already when Alanna metions a crazy ex. She's had that in her past since she was created. Thanks to everyone who did review! I just felt like an author's note. PLEASE REVIEW! if there's 5 within a week, I'll post a chapter with in the week, otherwise I'm waiting till theres five, even if I already have the chapter. Unless of course I feel like posting it anyway, but *shrug* you want to insure it, right?! SO PLEASE REVIEW! hehe. see you guys later!  
  
~QueenPiscies 


	11. Captured, discarded, and an unadvised re...

Everybody seems to want Heero for Alanna. *shrug* We'll see. Okay, here is the next chapter, and I plan to up the reviews to say, 6 or 7. and PS- I'm grounded, BUT I REFUSE TO LET THAT STOP ME! so I'll try my hardest to post regularly. So, heres the next chapter!  
  
---------------  
  
Alanna quickly snapped out of the deer-in-the-headlights syndrome and pointed her gun at Sazori, but while she was thinking straight for the most part, her heart still pounded in what felt like her throat instead of her chest and her hands were shaking.  
  
"Get.Out.of here and.away. from me. Now."  
  
"You don't sound very decisive. And you normally would've shot by now, and you haven't, because you can't and you won't." Sazori took a step forward, and Alanna shot in front of his feet to stop him. As soon as she fired she was instantly surrounded by soliders and they grabbed her and held her, but not before she pushed a small button on her watch and started fighting back. She managed to shoot one in the shoulder, but she was aiming for the chest, before they got the gun away from her. Even when they got her gun away she still fought back, giving out one broken nose, three bloody ones, a few black eyes, kneed at least one of them and knocked one out. It took nine of them almost ten minutes to beat her, and three to hold her to make sure she wouldn't get away. She still struggled until one pointed a gun at her head. She was growling and glaring sheer death at Sazori, who was calmly inspecting a small velvet box. When he saw his soldiers were done he put it away and walked over to Alanna.  
  
"You know I'll never tell OZ anything, and I'll never have anything to give to ^you^" she spat out. Sazori smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, and she couldn't pull away.  
  
"We'll see, love."  
  
"And don't call me-" he cut her off by placing his mouth over hers and kissing her, he did it too quickly for her to react and pulled back.  
  
"Just how I thought it would be." She growled but didn't open her mouth again, she didn't want him to try that little stunt one more time. Otherwise she would've told him, very colorfully, how if he did, she'd be sure to bite off his tounge that time. Sazori then took out a bottle of chlorform and a hankerchief. "Sorry about this love, but you can be a bit of trouble if you were awake." Alanna held her breath as he held the cloth over her nose and mouth. Only five seconds had passed before a soldier got impaient and punched her in the stomach, forcing her to breathe in. Sazori punched the soldier hard as Alanna passed out. They walked off with her limp body, leaving the soldier Sazori had punched writhing on the ground in pain.  
  
------------  
  
Dr.X got the emergency signal and cursed. They had finally gotten her. He sighed. And they couldn't afford to send a rescue team out after her. He walked over to a locker that had Alanna's name on it and took it off. He knew the chances of her coming back, less than slim to none. He walked out, turned off the light and closed the door behind him.  
  
-----------  
  
When Alanna pushed the button an alarm went off at the mansion. All of the boys immediatly got ready for a fight, all of them either pulling out or looking for weapons. A light flashed from the TV in the den. They all looked at eachother and nodded, then walked into the room cautiously. As soon as they stepped in the alarm stopped. Alanna's face was on the tv that had also stopped flashing.   
  
"Hey! Why is Alanna on TV?" Duo, who had woken up not long ago, asked.  
  
"Shut up and we might find out, Maxwell." After Wufei said that Alanna's image spoke.  
  
"I'm guessing that was enough time for Duo and Wufei to stop arguing. Now, if you are seeing this, then I've pressed an emergency button on my watch, which most likely means I've been captured. If thats so, then the chances you'll ever see me again are extremly low, because someone in OZ knows me too well to underestimate me. His name is General Sazori. Watch out for him. I usually fear nothing, but he is the one thing I fear. That alone says more then you'll ever know. This is mainly to warn you. I can't watch your backs anymore. And don't come after me, please. Getting you guys involved will bring too much trouble. Just watch your backs more. Goodbye. I hope all of you find a way out of this damned life sooner or later." the tv then turned off. While the other boys were in momentary shock, Heero loaded up his gun then turned to leave. Duo looked over at him.  
  
"Heero, where you going?"  
  
"Do do the opposite of what she just told us and save her butt." he walked out of the room, all the other gundam boys looked at eachother and then nodded, all of them following him out. To save the one who was meant to save them.  
  
--------------  
  
Hope you liked! remember, 6 or 7 reviews till I update!  
  
SO REVIEW! thanks!  
  
Lotsa Love.  
  
Queen Piscies 


End file.
